


Birthday

by Rene019



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene019/pseuds/Rene019





	1. The surprise

The surprise 

 

Marrinet was making new designs when a flash of black streaked by her window. A second later there was a tap on her trap door the the roof and Chat noir poked his head in through the hole. “Evening princess.” He said, his feline smile spread wide across his face. He dropped in and landed next to her desk chair, pulling the hair away from her face to plant a kiss on her temple. Giggling to herself she closed the book and turned to face him. He frowned a little as his transformation faded away. “Come on, you've been working on those designs for days now, at least let me see one.” He was begging now, he had been asking to see her drawings since they got the assignment. She has been teasing him with it ever since. Marrinet so rarely had the upperhand that she was enjoying his misery.  
“Nope, you have to wait like everyone else.” She chided. His frown grew deeper set as he went to the bed and pouted. “I guess you don't want your birthday present then, do you?” He was baiting the hook but she wasn't going to take it. “Oh, and where is this great present, you certainly couldn't hide it in the suit, there's nowhere to hide it.” She got up from the desk to flop down onto Adrian, pushing all the air out of his lungs with an audible oof. He retaliated by grabbing her waist and pinching to tickle her. Marrinet curled into herself with laughter and tried to fight back, but it was an unsuccessful attempt. When he finally let her go she had tears streaming down her face. “So can I see your sketchbook now?” He moved to make it look like he was ready to strike again. “Fine, fine I give, let me get it.” As she shifted to get off the bed, Adrian reached out and flung her back on top of him. He rolled them over to one side so they lay like spoons. “It's alright, my lady.” He chuckled in her ear. “I enjoy the suspense, I want to see the reveal like everyone else.” Marrinet turned around so that her face lay in the crook of his neck, and Adrian placed his chin on the top of her head. “So, about this present of mine?” She asked, itching for an answer now. “Patience, princess. It's on the roof.” She tried wiggling out of his grasp to go see her surprise but he held her tight to him. “Not yet, I want to stay like this for a little bit more.” Marrinet made no argument as she relaxed into his chest and breathed in his clean scent of fancy soap and designer clothes. They lay like this, her back leaning against his chest and his legs coming around her to form a cocoon, until the sun started to set, turning the sky a soft pink. Bird cast black silhouettes against the colors of the sky and city lights. “Alright bugaboo, you ready to see your present?”


	2. Interrupted

With his hands over her eyes, Adrian had the difficult task of guiding Marrinet up to her rooftop patio. He had finally de-transformed, so his cat-like grace was no longer present. The ladder was tricky when you didn't have your hands to use. They got near the top, once Mari got out of the porthole Adrian let go of her. He was instantly rewarded with the gasp that escaped her lungs. He had decorated the entire patio to look like a fancy restaurant. The table had a checkered cloth draped over it with candles to hold it in place. Plates and utensils were set out and Plagg and Tiki hovered over the covered plates that had their food. 

“Hi Mari, I really hope you like it! I gave him the idea.” Tiki announced proudly. Plagg came zooming up next. “I made sure there was lots of cheese for ya kiddo.” He said in his gruff little voice,nudging his head on her cheek in an attempted hug. Marrinet couldn't be happier.   
“This is perfect, thank you, all of you.” She said, while mostly looking at Adrian as he stumbled gracefully out of the porthole. She hugged him tightly, almost throwing him off balance,again.   
“Thank you kitty, this is great.” She said again, kissing him on the cheek before she let him seat her at the table across for him. They had just sat down and started to eat when an explosion erupted near city hall. Damn, couldn't have one peaceful night. 

“Shit, the one night we don't patrol.” Marionette mutters under her breath in frustration. Adrian's face mirrored the distance in her voice. Now how was he going to give her her present? The dinner was just the set up. He had something much better for later.   
With a down hearted voice Adrian heard “Tikki, spots on.” He watched as she transformed, it was always so beautiful no matter how many times he watched it. Now it was his turn.   
“Plagg, claws out!”   
Surrounded by green light, he felt the leathery suit take form. He turned to his princess and took her hand.  
“Time to go save the day, m’lady. Again”


	3. Sticky situation

The latest akuma victim had gum flicked into her hair before an important picture by non other than Cloe. Seriously, that girl could not give it a rest on the snootiness. This akuma was very powerful, her body was stretchy and she fought with giant scissors. She was hard to dodge and it was even harder to find what the akuma had buried itself into. Chats cataclysm was already used up saving Marinete from a sticky cage, so now it was time for lucky charm before Adrian ran out of time. Marinete had just pulled her yo yo back into her hand when she heard a sound that would not leave her nightmares for weeks. The sound of latex being torn and a gasp from behind her. She turned around to see one of the blades of the scissors jutting out of Chat Noir’s torso. 

“NO!!” Marinete ran to Chat as he fell to the ground with a groan, clutching his midsection. “No no nononono, Chat no, stay with me.” She was pulling him out of harm's way, trying to keep him safe. “Chat, what do I do, what I do. I'm so sorry.” Her hands held his face, skimmed his bleeding sides. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer so shroud hear his faint voice.   
“You have - to destroy - the akuma.” He panted out. “That's the only - that's the only way you can reverse this, just like the end of every battle.” He moved one hand to cup her small face. “I'm going to be ok, now go, save Paris, they need you.” Tears were streaming down Ladybugs face. “But I need you.” She whispered back. 

Chat leaned up enough to meet his lips to hers. It was a swift kiss, but it was reassuring, it was enough. “I'll be fine, go get’em bugaboo.” Ladybug hesitated for a little longer before running back into the fight. “Alright, GumDrop, I think it's time to burst your bubble.”


End file.
